


Take Me, I’m Yours

by GryffindorGirl94



Series: EvansDowney Fun [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Begging, Cevans cock is massive, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom Chris, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, of course it is, sub Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: “God, don’t you have any dignity? First, you buy me a fucking car for no reason, then you spend every waking moment posting about me on social media, and now this?” Evans says in a mocking tone, sliding his hand from where it was holding the brunette’s neck to place it on his stubble-covered cheek.Robert melted into his touch as soon as he felt it, helplessly tilting his head up towards Chris and opening his mouth as if he was a desperate slutty teenager instead of a Hollywood star well into his fifties.“I’m sorry, Chris. I just can’t help it. Will you kiss me, please?”





	Take Me, I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

> RDJ’s constant tweets and thirst posts concerning Cevans forced me to do this. Blame them, not me 🤪

It was late. Very late. 

Usually, him leaving the house at 2 am on a Friday night would be completely unheard of. 

He wasn’t getting any younger, and these days it was nice to just stay home with a cup of his favorite tea while sitting on the couch with his family, watching silly movies or just talking.

Yeah, he never went out this late. Ever.  

Except for tonight.

Tonight, he was standing outside of Chris Evans’ front door, patiently waiting for the man to let him in. He heard footsteps, and then the door opened, revealing a smirking Evans. 

The other man was wearing a simple pair of joggers and one of his usual Under Armour t-shirts, the ones that were so tight they never failed to make Robert’s stomach turn with familiar want.

“You came.” He said nonchalantly, like he didn’t really care about Robert being there at all, like he didn’t give a shit either way. 

Instantly, he felt his dick harden and had to force his voice to be steady when he replied.  

“Of course. You called, didn’t you?” 

God, he felt pathetic. He _was_ pathetic, coming here in the middle of the night, dropping everything just because the blonde had texted him a simple “come over”.  

“Well, technically I didn’t. It was just a text.” He moved aside and let Robert in, closing the door behind them. 

“Saw your tweet. Couldn’t go a single fucking day without tweeting about me, could ya? God, you’re so starved for my attention. It’s _pathetic_.” His words were cruel and his eyes were hard, steely blue pits. Robert whimpered and felt his knees buckle, more than ready to start begging. 

“Chris, please. Please” All he got in response was a mocking laugh and a huge hand closing around his throat, making him moan pitifully and try to close the space between them. 

He was pinned against the wall by that amazingly strong, hard body in a matter of seconds. 

“God, don’t you have any dignity? First, you buy me a fucking car for no reason, then you spend every waking moment posting about me on social media, and now this?” Evans says in a mocking tone, sliding his hand from where it was holding the brunette’s neck to place it on his stubble-covered cheek. 

Robert melted into his touch as soon as he felt it, helplessly tilting his head up towards Chris and opening his mouth as if he was a desperate slutty teenager instead of a Hollywood star well into his fifties.

“I’m sorry, Chris. I just can’t help it. Will you kiss me, please?” He couldn’t even bring himself to care, as long as he could get Evans to touch him, or even kiss him. 

It was all worth it. 

“Kiss you? Oh, i don’t know. I guess I could, but I’m not quite convinced yet. Maybe if you beg a little harder...” Chris pretended to be thinking it over, slowly pulling Robert’s pliant face towards his own and stopping at the very last second, leaving only a couple of centimeters between his lips and the older man’s parted ones. 

Robert opened his eyes (which were rapidly getting filled with tears of frustration) and desperately tried to express just how bad he wanted this to the blonde, who was still looming over him, with his perfect, handsome face twisted into something feral, dangerous. 

He wanted to drop to his knees and _worship_ him.

“Please, Chris. Kiss me, just once. I’ll do anything you want, just... please.” The tears in his eyes were on the verge of falling by now, and Robert feels like he’s choking, like he won’t survive unless Chris gives him what he is so desperately asking for. 

And he does. God bless him, he _does_. 

Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids when he felt the claiming pressure of Chris’ delicious lips on top of his, forcing them to part and aggressively shoving a strong tongue into his mouth, which he readily accepts without a fight. 

He stood shakily on his tippy toes as he let the other man claim his mouth as he wished.

Robert made a point of staying very still as the blonde absolutely ravished his mouth, not even daring to move his hands, afraid Chris will stop if he does. And God, that’s the last thing Robert wanted.  

He needed this like he needed the air he was breathing, and he intended to enjoy it for as long as Chris was willing to give it to him.

It was over way too son, though, with Evans pulling away and chuckling meanly when Robert tried to chase after him, whimpering when the bigger man pinned him against the wall again and shook his head condescendingly.

“C’mon, Downey, you know better than to try and pull that shit on me.” He drawled, clicking his tongue and narrowing his stunning blue eyes.  

Robert recoils instantly, sticking his back to the wall and lowering his eyes before frantically muttering  _sorry, i’m sorry_ over and over until Chris is laughing at him, roughly grabbing his chin to force him to meet those beautiful, punishing eyes of his.

“That’s enough now. I can’t stand the pitiful sound of your voice any longer. Get on your knees.” It’s a clear order, and he follows it without even thinking, his body moving almost by itself, knees buckling as he gracelessly stumbles to the floor.

He’s growing more and more desperate, being so close to the blonde’s perfect cock now. He can _feel_ his mouth watering with how much he wants to suck it, but he knows better than to beg without being asked to, so he begins to rub his face against Chris’ covered bulge, whining softly, knowing how much the other man liked that.

“That’s it, Rob. Such a desperate little slut for my cock. Who would’ve thought the great RDJ would beg on his knees for some Captain America cock?” A jolt of humiliation went through him at the deprecating words, and he felt his dick getting impossibly harder, wetting his boxers and making him thrust against the air, desperate for the friction he wasn’t getting.

“I am. Oh god, I want your cock, Chris please let me- let me suck it, please? I promise I’ll be good, you know how good I am with my mouth, just, _please_ , let me-“ Chris interrupts his frantic rambling by sliding a big hand into his hair and tugging hard, forcing the older man to look up at him, effectively shutting him up. 

“God, you’re so lame. You’re lucky I’m really fucking horny tonight. Go ahead, suck it.” The blonde groaned, shoving his big fat cock into his willing, open mouth with a rough thrust that had the older man’s eyes rolling into his head.

“Fuck yeah, that’s a good mouth. That’s a good fucking mouth.” Evans growls as he fucks his cock in and out of Robert’s mouth, making him choke. “Probably the only good thing about you besides your round tight ass.” 

Robert lets out a whine at the cruel, demeaning words, not being able to stop himself from humping his throbbing crotch against Chris’ muscular leg like a bitch in heat.

He slurps and swallows around the big cock that’s currently filling his mouth so deliciously, trying to distract the blonde from the fact that he’s trying to get off against his leg. 

Apparently, it doesn’t work, because next thing he knows, Chris is pulling his hair hard enough to make him moan and get off the cock.  

“What did I say about trying to get off without permission? If you keep this up, i’m going to send you home and just jack off by myself. Is that what you want?” He growled down at Robert, a frown scrunching up his handsome face.

“ _No_! No, Chris, I’m sorry, I’ll be good now. Promise. Don’t send me home, please.” He got as close as the strong hand tangled in his hair would allow him to press reverent kisses all over the blonde’s cock, rubbing his whole face against the hard appendage. 

“Please” Another wet kiss. 

“ _Please_ ” He sucked the entire head into his mouth again, moaning contently as he set on giving the man as much pleasure as he could, twirling his tongue against the sensitive foreskin and applying as much suction as he could. 

Chris was right, after all. He _did_ suck cock like he was born for it. And he _loved_ it.

“Oh _fuck_.” The blonde growled, thrusting in and out of the brunettes pliant mouth again, seemingly unable to stop himself. The realization made pride bloom inside Robert’s chest. 

“Fine, you can keep going. But this is your last chance, so you better watch yourself.” Chris warned. 

Not needing to be told twice, Robert got back to work, sliding his mouth up and down that massive, delicious cock as he let out helpless little moans and tried real hard not to move his aching hips. 

Soon enough, Chris was taking control, grabbing his hair and fucking Robert’s mouth like it was his to use, and the brunette let him, focusing on just kneeling there and taking everything Chris felt like giving him. 

His head felt like it was full of cotton, and his chest was so, so light. His eyes were unfocused and he felt the rush he could only associate with all the drugs he used to do back when he was young, lost and reckless. 

With all the stress being as famous as he was caused him, he never got to really let go and just lose himself in sensations like he was now. The only one who could make him feel like this was Chris, as he always not-so-kindly liked to remind him. The blonde had him right where he wanted him, and Robert was so good with that it even scared him sometimes. 

He lost track of time as he knelt there, at Chris’ feet, only coming back to himself when he felt the blonde’s grip on his hair tightening and the familiar throaty growl he let out when he was just about to come.  

Robert closed his eyes blissfully and took everything Chris gave him, whining happily as he felt warm, sweet-sour semen filling his mouth to the brim.

Chris always came so much it spilled out the corners of his mouth, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it.  

He loved to let his jaw slack as he felt the warm cum spilling out from his abused mouth to run down his neck, staining his expensive black Gucci shirt white like a claim.  

He loved to savor every last bit of the blonde’s juices, leaning forward to slurp at his spent cock in search for more of that addictive flavor. 

Chris usually just let him bask in it, until his over sensitive cock forced him to grab the older man’s head and remove it from where he was still greedily sucking him in. 

“Hey, that’s enough now. You were great, as usual. Like I said, the only thing you’re good for.” The compliment disguised as an obvious insult made the brunette whine from where he was still kneeling, knowing he couldn’t get up without Chris’ permission.  

He felt like he was about to explode inside his jeans, his dick so hard it ached. He looked up at the other man with pleading eyes, begging for a release, for anything Chris would give him. 

“Alright, fine, i think you’ve earned it. Rub up against my leg, and make it quick. I’ve got a flight to catch in the morning.” He drawled, his voice bored and annoyed.  

Robert jumped at the opportunity, hugging Evans’s strong calve as he rubbed himself all over the man’s ankle and lower leg, whining pitifully and panting against rock hard abs. 

He was so close, so, so close...  

He came with a muffled scream against light-brown pubic hair, feeling all the pent-up energy and unbearable lust leaving his body, being replaced by relief and leaving behind only a delicious, hazy feeling of warmth and toe-curling bliss.

He went light-headed with the force of his orgasm, feeling his pants getting ruined as he spilled his load inside them like a horny teenager. 

He didn’t know how long he just sat there, whining happily and still nuzzling his face against any part of the blonde he could find, but eventually there were hands in his hair again, and his face was being lifted to face the blonde’s worried one.

He pulled Robert into his lap with his strong arms, caressing his hair and peppering kisses all over his face.

“Jesus, Rob, that was awesome. Are you okay, honey? Was i too harsh? You know i always worry when you come up with stuff like this.” Those sky-blue eyes were no longer cruel, but shining with concern and their ever present warmth and love for his co-star. 

“Mm-hm. We should do that again sometime, Mr. Evans. You’re so hot when you get all dominant and mean.” His words were raspy and muffled against his boyfriend’s throat, and he felt more tired that he had in years, but this was by far the best sex he’d had in a long time. 

“Okay.” The blonde laughed in disbelief, pressing more kisses to the brunette’s hair as he got up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. “Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the reason i’m still living ♥️  
> My Evansdowney [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evansdowney-fanfics)  
> Feel free to come by and leave a prompt for this pairing 🤗


End file.
